roguelikefandomcom_ko-20200213-history
UrW Living in the Wild
WARNING: This page contains spoilers. thumb|A before-and-after of a player who had just chosen to increase his stats after completing this [[UrW_game course. Note: The player had already increased his stats twice the same way previously.]] Living in the Wild is a UrW_game course that basically amounts to the game's tutorial. You will be given tasks and told the commands used to accomplish them. You can review your current task and the commands involved at any time by pressing the key. Living in the Wild will prepare you for playing the game by teaching you the game's basic commands and techniques, as well as rewarding you with some much needed gear along the way. When this game course is fully completed, you are rewarded with your choice of an across-the-board stat boost, an increase to five skills, or three new rituals. When complete, you can choose a new game course by pressing . You can try new ones or you can repeat Living in the Wild. This may be considered an UrW_exploit, as it can give you another set of gear and another stat, skill, or ritual reward. Over time the game course provides you with a UrW_pike, a UrW_fishing rod, a UrW_handaxe, a UrW_shovel, three fistfuls of turnip seeds, and 18 fistfuls each of UrW_peas and UrW_broad beans. It will also give a permanent boost to your tracking skill. If you plan on completing this game course you may wish to start your game during the summer. One of the tasks cannot be completed in April or during the UrW_winter, forcing you to wait until May 1 before finishing. Tasks to Complete * Water - Drink UrW_water from any source. * A Closer Look - Zoom in on the UrW_local map. * Picking Up - Pick up any item from the ground. * Make a Fire - Build a UrW_fire. * Cookery - You are given a UrW_pike. Cook it on the fire you just built. * Timberwork - Fell a UrW_tree. If you have an axe, you can fell a large tree. Otherwise, find a small one and your knife will do. * Do It Yourself - Open the UrW_handcraft menu and build an item. * Fishing - You are given a UrW_fishing rod. Go near a body of water and fish. You do not need to catch anything to complete this. * Shelter in the Woods - Build a UrW_shelter. * Incantation - Perform a ritual. * Tracking - Go to the UrW_wilderness map and walk around while tracking. The game will permanently boost your tracking skill when this task begins. * The Search for the Wildlife - After you track successfully, follow the animal to the UrW_local map. * A Kill - Kill an animal. This is usually the one you tracked, but any animal will work. * Hideworking - Skin an animal with the hideworking skill, cut it for meat, and then tan the skin with the same skill. * Setting a Trap - Set a trap using the UrW_handcraft menu. * Checking the Trap - After a few days, return to the trap. This one is tricky and might take a while to figure out. * The Settlement - Enter a UrW_village. * Trading - Complete a UrW_trade with anyone. * Watercourse - Build a UrW_raft or trade for a UrW_punt and enter the water. Read the directions carefully for this step. You are given a UrW_handaxe for this task. * A Catch - Fish again, but this time you need to bring something in. * Building - Build something from the Buildings and Constructions list from the UrW_handcraft menu. A UrW_fence is the easiest. * Agriculture - You are given a UrW_shovel and some vegetable seeds. Plant them. You cannot do this during UrW_winter or April. Planting season begins on May 1. * A Domestic Animal - Go to a UrW_village and purchase an animal. Read the directions carefully here. * A Companion - Hire a townsperson. Many of these steps can be linked together, though you will have to wait a few rounds between the completion of one task and the assignment of the next. UrW_Category:Game Courses